The Darker Side
by Alunamai
Summary: “Did you bring it?” a low female voice asked behind me. “Did you?” “Did any one see you?” “No.” “Here is the entire Friends series… enjoy. Now, the stuff.” R
1. The Similarities Between

A/N: Okay this is a more serious version of Insanity… the parts of the story that should be in there but I failed to input. I will be starting just after Raja left the Cullen manor to pick up her children at the airport, continuing the conversation between Esme and Regina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They are Stephenie Meyers.

The Darker Side

By: Alunamai

Chapter One

The Similarities Between

Esme, Bella and Alice

Esme POV

"And as for Alexandria and Reia are muses, only Reia is more advanced at it… she is able to put the words into someone's mouth and seriously make a masterpiece. She is very talented and she is very intelligent. But enough about them, tell me about you and your lovely family." Regina finished.

"Oh, you really don't want to…"

"No really, I do!"

"Well, I was born on a farm outside of Columbus, Ohio, in 1895. I was sixteen when I first met Carlisle. I had broken my leg and the local doctor was not in so my parents took me the hospital, and my attending physician was Dr. Cullen. I never quite got over him. I was forced to marry by age twenty-two to a horrible man. I was twenty six when I gave birth to my son, whom died a couple of days later and after that I was not quite the same. I attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff… I survived and was changed by Carlisle who was working in the morgue that fateful night. Well, you can see what happened… we fell in love.

"I took to being Edwards "mother" right away, and then as the others came into the family, I took them in as my children. And the moment I heard that my Edward had found someone to call his own, I was overjoyed. When I met Bella, I knew in my heart that they would end up being together forever… even if it was a bit rocky. The funny thing is how she and I relate… and how she relates to Alice.

"Alice was in an asylum before she was changed. One of the workers at the asylum was infatuated with her. The moment she was in danger by a vampire known as James, he took her out of there and changed her.

"Now, Bella also ran across James… unfortunately he picked the wrong human girl to kill. Edward was instantly enraged when he read his thoughts. The poor girl was rushed out of Forks by Alice and Jasper and down to Phoenix, Arizona. James found her, convinced her to come meet him by herself, and then he attacked her. The moment he bit her… Edward attacked him. Jasper and Emmett took care of him.

"Now earlier this year, as you may remember, Edward went to the Volturi, and begged them to destroy him. He thought she was dead… Alice had a vision of Bella killing herself. She thought she had died. Now, she didn't anything to any of us, except for Rosalie. Rosalie told Edward and then the repercussions followed.

"Bella had jumped off a cliff into rushing water. Now according to what I over heard, she did it just to hear Edwards voice… which is a story in its self… and she knew that if she was successful, she would be able to end it all and no one would have deal with her anymore. Her father wouldn't want to send her to her mothers in Florida, she wouldn't be a burden on Jacob and his pack. And Edward would finally be able to come back to Forks. Stupid reasons really. She was just running from herself. Which is exactly what I did. I ran away from my problems and had no intention of ever going back. We were lucky that she survived, for if she hadn't, Edward wouldn't be here. And neither would you guys. It's always nice to have company… even if it does mean a little bit of insanity."

A/N: I promise a longer chapter next time! R&R!


	2. Concordia and Jacob

A/N: Okay, the song Sound of Pulling Heaven Down by: Blue October is stuck in my head! It won't go away! Oh well! Okay, so who all is going to the Eclipse Prom? I can't wait… cause I get to go on vacation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does.

The Darker Side

By: Alunamai

Chapter two:

And The Call Her Concordia

Concordia POV

I had to get out of there… something about Sam Uley was not right. Something in his face… maybe it was just basic instinct, the natural fear of a full blooded werewolf. I remember that as a child I was terrified of my mother. But this doesn't explain why I'm not afraid of Jacob.

I sat in my car with my forehead against the steering wheel and my right hand also on the wheel. _I must be out of my mind. Maybe my age is finally catching up to me._

"Concordia?" I heard someone call. I looked up and saw Jacob coming towards my car. Be fore my head hit the stirring wheel I noticed a cut above his left eye. _I know he did not get into a fight because of me._

"Concordia?" He was outside the door. I lifted my left hand and fidgeted to find the switch to roll down the driver side window. _You had to take the Benz? _Okay, I borrowed Carlisle's car, I am only here for the summer. I found the switch and pushed it down.

"Yes, Jacob?" I was trying to keep control of my voice for I had stated to cry. I failed miserably. I looked up at him and he saw the blood tinged tears.

"Well first, I thought you couldn't cry. Second why are the tears red, and third, what happened back there?" he opened the door and sat down pulling me across his lap. How was I to explain what had happened back there? He would not understand.

"I can cry, Jake, I'm only half vampire. I live forever, never age, and have all the abilities of a vampire. The rest of me is werewolf, which allows me to eat food, have children, and cry. And I don't know what happened back there! I just became terrified when Sam came in, something I hadn't experienced since I was a child."

We were silent for a few moments. I eventually moved to sit beside him… I had gently pushed him towards the passenger seat. I then started the car.

"Sorry, not my car, it's Carlisles. I needed a way to get here." I said quietly. I revved the engine and sped down the road that led off the reservation.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace I call home."

We drove for a couple of hours. We drove only about an hour when we reached the Canadian border and then another hour or so into the wilderness of the area. When we arrived I jumped out and ran up to the large oak doors. I unlocked them and motioned for him to follow. We entered the manor and stopped in the foyer.

"Hello?" I called just to make sure no one was home. "This was my fathers favorite house! Now, it's mine. Occasionally my brothers are here… come." I pulled him along giving him the grand tour and the family history… what I knew of it.

"My father was killed in a fire back in 1920, and my brother Luke took over the family. Mark, Matt, and John went to Europe that year to get word around to my fathers friends. I came here to Canada to clear my mind and about a year later made the conscience decision to go to Italy and tell Regina what had happened. My father had been with her parents when their ship caught fire. They didn't have a chance, no one did, the fire started so suddenly that they hadn't had time to react.

"I stayed in Italy and I became one of the untouchables… there are three of us… Omenzia, Regina and myself. We are the ruling "family" if you get what I mean." We had reached my room. I opened the door and we entered.

"Its not much but this where I call home. When I come in here, no one can reach me. It's my little sanctuary." I sat down on the bed and he sat beside me.

"It's nice." He said quietly. He leaned in closer to me. "But…" he pressed his lips to my neck. "Not as…" he made his way up to my lips and pausing ever so briefly. "Beautiful as you, Ms. Concordia Lumberg." And then our lips locked and we fell back into the sheets.

-x-x-x-

Alice POV

"_beautiful as you, Ms. Concordia Lumberg." And then they kissed and fell back onto the bed._ I ripped myself from the vision. This was not going to have a good out come… well at first it would be good… but with three months all hell would break loose.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I called as I ran from my room. I met Carlisle at the stairs and Esme was at the bottom. "We have a problem… it's Concordia and that dog… Jacob. In about three months they are going to wish they never met… in about nine months… Concordia is going to have four… and one will be werewolf… the other three will be vampire… the only people we have to worry about are the werewolfs down at La Push."

"What do we do?" Esme asked.

"As soon as she gets back forbid her to see him again…. Or let it play out… I have been wrong before." I looked at Bella and Edward at the piano. Bella resting her head on Edwards shoulder as he played.

A/N: Okay I am officially making this into a regular fanfic instead of accompanying Insanity… it will to an extent but not completely. R&R!


	3. A Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, Mrs. Meyer Does.

The Darker Side

Chapter Three: A Kidnapping

Alice POV

We stood there on the stairs, and watched Edward play the piano and start to serenade the love of his life. I was lost in my thoughts though. I knew something was going to happen and very soon… something that was going to tear us from the serenity of Forks for at least awhile… something that would be caused by a member of the…

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ONION SKINNED BRUTE!" Was that the Weber girl and what has Aro done now.

The front door flew open and in came Marcus with Angela Weber flung over his shoulder. He shut the door and then he gently placed her on the floor. She took one look around and spotted Bella and Edward.

"Bella? I… thought you were dead!" she nearly screamed.

"No, who told you… oh right." Bella laughed lightly. "It's a long story."

Angela turned on her heel and stared down Marcus.

"And you do think you are, kidnapping an innocent woman walking home from church! If my father gets home and notices that I am not there… there will be a search party out with in the hour!"

"Don't worry my dear… it has already been taken care of! He thinks that you are dead!"

"WHAT!" every one said simultaneously. The entire room just came to a complete and utter stand still. Esme was the first to move. She turned her head towards Carlisle who just stared at his friend with disbelief written all over his usually calm smiling face. Jasper, who just happened to be coming out of the C.E.E. Inc. offices just stood there with this look like… 'did I miss something?'

"Yes, you did." Edward said quietly.

"How could you? I don't even know you… I don't even like you… who are you and why am I dead?"

"You were attacked by a bear… you ate you whole and the witnesses who saw it… my friends, Aro and Caius… told the authorities they were terrified beyond belief!" Marcus ended happily.

Angela turned and ran in to the arms of Esme who tried to sooth her. I gave Jasper a look that said, 'do something.' Angela was crying so hard that Esmes frame shook slightly. Carlisle came down the stairs and took the girl from Esme and carried her up to his office with Esme following.

"How could you do such a thing?" I asked. "How could I not see this coming?"

"It's not your fault, Alice." Jasper was right behind me… when did he get there? He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me gently towards our room.

-x-x-x-

Esme POV

"Sweetie, please calm down. Marcus is just a simple minded… man." I highly doubted she knew we were vampires… yet. She was to find out with the next few days… he was bound to change her… and now she is stuck here until they leave… and she accompanies them to Italy.

"Esme, please, you know as well as I do he is doing this for a reason and he won't be satisfied until that purpose is complete." Carlisle said quickly. I nodded and held the girl closer to me.

Tap tap 

Carlisle answered the door and Edward walked in and sat across from Angela and I. He looked concern for a matter of seconds and then his face went completely blank.

"Marcus wants her to be his bride. He will stop at nothing if she doesn't agree to the arrangement. He says he wants it to be an arranged marriage and that he wants her changed tonight and he wants Carlisle to change her."

"He is insane. Why not have Aro do it?"

"Marcus says he can see Angela and his relationship… he says that it is a necessity that they be together." Edward was a bit annoyed. "and He says Aro already said no."

Carlisle sighed and looked at the girl in my arms. He threw his hands up in the air and looked at me.

"Esme, darling take her up to our room, let her rest and then we will need to have a chat with her."

"Yes, dear."

"Thank You." He whispered.

-x-x-x-x-

Two Hours Later

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMA!" Alexandria Montgomery screeched. Carlisle and I sat quietly in the living room just holding one another as the onyx haired young woman came racing down the stairs.

"What is it now, Alexandria?" Raja came out of the kitchen where she was creating some diabolical plan to destroy her husband. It's quite funny actually, they are the cutest couple I have ever seen.

"Bram, he asked me to marry him! I said yes!" She was practically jumping up and down. "He says he wants it to be like that Bollywood Musical… Bride and Prejudice. With the dancing and the singing and all that sort of thing… he says that it is to honor my heritage! I told him bring on the coffins and he just laughed stating we didn't need coffins. And I told him not according to Hollywood and …." You can see where this is going can't you? She spoke as if tomorrow didn't exist. Then Raja turned to Carlisle and myself.

"Carlisle, Esme, in India, a traditional wedding is held at the grooms house, unfortunately, because he wants it to be themed for Bride and Prejudice, it will need to be held at the brides house… which means here… is it okay with you if we have the wedding here?"

"Of, course it is." Carlisle said quickly. Then he looked at me.

"Yes, it is perfectly alright. How about a double wedding?" Alexandria nodded eagerly.

"It will be just like the end of the movie! Oh, He'll love it… can we get elephants?"

"Alexa, lets not go too far now… I don't think they allow elephants on private properties in Washington. Thank you Carlisle and Esme. By the way who else would be in this wedding?"

"Edward and Bella." Carlisle answered.

"Possibly a triple wedding…" We all looked up and saw a very somber Angela standing by the stairs. "I believe…" and then she collapsed to the floor.

A/N: Okay, this is a Jacob and Concordia story and a Marcus and Angela story… R&R… much love

Alunamai


	4. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon Mrs. Meyer Does.

The Darker Side

Chapter Four: The Accident

Concordia POV

What were we thinking? The consequences for our actions could be severe… for both of us. I would be banned from Volterra, I would have to explain to Jacob and his father why the child is not a werewolf but a vampire, and I would have to disappear. The only thing he will have to deal with… is being casted out by his peers. Wait, I'm getting to far ahead of myself… none of this needs to happen… we only did this once… it will never happen again. Then why is my heart telling me no?

I turned my head to look at the sleeping Native American boy, he was so peaceful when he was asleep. How could anyone not want this angel… oh, right… Bella. But Bella had Edward… and personally… Bella and Jacob never would have made it together… Jacob has nothing compared to Edward.

"Hello?" I snapped out of my reverie and bolted out of bed with the sheet wrapped around me. It was my brother Luke. "Concordia?" How did he know it was I? Jacob stirred, sat up, and stared at me with wide eyes.

I put my finger to my lips, signaling him to be as quiet as possible. Jacob mouthed 'Why?'

'My brother… Luke is down stairs.' I was right by the door.

"Cori, I know you're here! I can smell you!" he was coming up the stairs.

"What do we do?" Jacob whispered. If my brother finds him here… he's a dead wolf.

"Hide in the closet." I point to the walk in closet. "There's a secret door behind the dresser… go there until I say it's safe to come out… make sure to put the dresser back once your in."

He nodded and ran into the closet. I listened carefully to my brother approaching steps… why is he taking so long. Then I heard a knock.

"Cori, open the door, I know your there!" I opened the door and there stood my six foot tall brother with his long brown hair and gold eyes. Behind him stood my other brother, Matt. His ear length black hair matted and his gold eyes scanned the room. His eyes fell on the closet and he pushed by Luke and I.

"Matt, what are you doing?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"I smell a dog. No… a werewolf… where is he, Concordia?" He stared at me. "Concordia, you know I'll get it out of you one way or another, where is the boy?"

"Behind the dresser." Matt almost tore the door off the closet and my dresser went flying out of the closet followed by Jacob.

-x-x-x-

Carlisle POV

"Dear, Lord!" Esme exclaimed and ran over to Angela who was lying on the floor unconscious. Esme lifted the girl and brought her over to the couch. That's when the screaming had started. Not only from her but also from upstairs. The scream sounded like it came from Alice.

"What now?" I muttered. I took one look at Angela and knew instantly what was happening with her. What I wondered about was what had caused Alice to scream. I ran up stairs and almost screamed myself.

"Who did this, Alice?"

"Marcus." She whispered. "He bit her, I had the vision and thought nothing about it and then I walked out the room and there was blood everywhere." She shrank back into her room only to be stopped by Jasper who enveloped her in his arms and brought her in their room and shut the door.

"MARCUS! MY OFFICE NOW!"

-x-x-x-

Concordia POV

"Matthew no!" I screamed as my brother advanced on Jacob. "Please! Don't hurt him."

"Matt, he's not worth it, he's just a teenager." Luke yelled.

"Matt, stop acting like an idiot." I heard my brother John yell from somewhere in the house.

"What were you doing with my sister?" Matt demanded. "wait I don't' want to know!"

"I'm a grown woman Matthew, I can fend for myself." I stated very quickly. "Jacob, lets go, I have to get you home before the pack wonders where you are." He rose up from where he was, grabbed his shirt and we bolted out of the room and down the stairs before Matthew could change his mind.

An hour later

"What was with him?" Jacob asked.

"He thinks he is head of the family. In all actuality it's Luke. Matt is the youngest of all my brothers, so he thinks he is closest with me and that he must protect me at all costs… But I am closest to Luke. Matt gets carried away really easily."

"I can see that."

I looked at him and smiled. I don't remember much after that.

"WATCH OUT!" Jacob screamed…

-x-x-x-x-

Esme POV

"Esme!" Alice came flying done the stairs. "Carlisle!" she grabbed the remote out of Carlisle's hand and turned on CNN.

"… We are on the site of the accident. A Mercedes has collided with a semi truck off of interstate 90 up near the Washington and Canadian borders. A young woman, who was driving, was rushed to the nearest hospital. The young man with her was also rushed to the same hospital." They showed the scene of the accident. I recognized my husbands car in an instant… it was the only Mercedes S55 AMG in the United States with the windows tinted that dark.

"Carlisle… that was Concordia and the young man must have been…"

"Jacob." Carlisle finished. He rose up from the sofa and made his way to the stairs.

"Edward." He said. And with in a second Edward was at the top of the stairs.

"I need you and Bella to come with me… and get Jasper. Esme, watch over Angela, and stay close to the phone incase anyone calls." Carlisle walked out the front door taking Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice with him.

-x-x-x-

Concordia POV

I awoke in a bright-lit room. _This is not good. Where the hell am I and where is Jacob?_ I looked around the room and realized I was in a hospital. Great! What the hell happened? Was it something I was going to regret? And seriously, where was Jacob?

A doctor walked into the room and I immediately demanded to know where my Jacob was.

"Where is Jacob?" she gave a confused look. "I don't know who your talking about." She whispered. She checked my vitals and then a second time.

"This is a miracle! Your free to go." And she left the room. She was weird. I was escorted to the entrance and then I told the nurse who took me to just take me to the ICU. She asked me why and I explained that my fiancée was there.

When I arrived there Alice and Bella greeted me almost immediately. How long was out for?

"A day." Edward answered quickly.

"How's Jacob?" I asked.

"He needs to be changed in order to live." Carlisle answered.

"And he needs to be changed if…" Alice said quietly. "This happened a lot sooner then I expected."

"Dr. Cullen, do what you have to do to save him… even if it means…" came a low somber voice from behind us.


	5. To Hell With The Treaty

A/N: Okay, I would like more than one review… what I mean is from a couple other people… if your reviewing each chapter keep doing it because I am very grateful. I Love you guys and please review or I shall be forced to stop writing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They are Stephenie Meyers.

The Darker Side

Chapter Five: To Hell With The Treaty

Billy Black POV

I looked up at Carlisle Cullen from where I sat. the treaty, as far as I was concerned, was now null and void. My boys life hung in the balance and I didn't care how he was saved… Even if it meant his being changed into a vampire… the very thing he abhorred… because of me.

"William, we will try what we can. I was not sent to help… I came here of my own free will. For your son was with one of my…"

"I know who he was with. And you know what I meant."

"Not now William." He turned to Edward who just nodded and left with Bella at his side.

-x-x-x-

Concordia POV

"Mr. Black, I'm so very sorry. If I was just paying atten…"

"It wasn't your fault. It was inevitable. According to the rescue workers it was a narrow passage and the driver in the semi was drunk. You never would have avoided it."

I turned to look at Carlisle, whose car was now scrap metal.

"Carlisle, I…"

"It's alright, Concordia, I can always get another car… it's just material." I still felt extrodinarily bad… this day could not get any worse…

"OH MY GOD CORI THANK GOD YOURE ALRIGHT!" unless the queen comes. Regina came running into the ICU followed by Omenzia and Jase. Regina knelt down beside my wheel chair and wrapped her ice-cold arms around me. "Oh, Cori, Esme told us what had happened. How's Jacob?"

"I don't know… I have only just arrived." I looked at every one around me. I had a sudden feeling of guilt, if it hadn't been for me, none of them would be here and I would be down at La Push hanging out with Jake. How stupid could I have been to take my eyes off the road?

"At least you didn't go careening down the side of the mountain." Jase smiled.

"It will all turn out, you'll see." Omenzia said quietly. Jase and Omenzia were dressed to the nines this evening. I wondered at where they were going or where they had come from. Oh, right, the club opener was last night… a formal event. I wasn't there to open my own club… this was horrible.

"It's alright." Jasper said quietly. "We all have our bad days. Just remain calm." He smiled, too. I immediately felt slightly better.

"We have to do something to save him." I said quietly.

"You know as well as all of us what needs to be done… and it needs to be done soon." Jason said as he looked up in the direction of Jacobs's room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Forks, Cullen Household

Esme POV

Everything was going to hell. Rosalie and Emmett were having a fight and any thing that Rose got hands on were thrown at poor Emmett. Angela's screams were increasing as she reached the next level of the change. Aro was all too happy to sit by her side as I took charge of Rose and Emmett. Caius was out of the house. Raja, Helena, and Marcus were busy helping me.

"You're an idiot." Rose said as she ascended the stairs and stomped down the one hall. I ran up the stairs and saw what she was going after… the most priceless item in our home… and there were only four of us were there to save it.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE YOU PUT THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!" I yelled up at her as she charged the banister.

-x-x-x-

The Hospital

Jasper POV

Why was I always present when every one decides to be in shambles? Concordia was too busy kicking herself in the head for the accident, Billy was worried beyond words for his son, Carlisle was beside himself with what to do, Edward, who had just returned, was the only one calm, Alice was confused by why she hadn't caught this in time, Regina, Omenzia, and Jason were too busy calming Concordia, and Bella was no where to be found.

"There has to be another way!" Concordia demanded. " There is no way that I will allow him to be damned to an eternity of personal hell!"

"He's on life support and he needs to be kept alive!" Alice spat. "If anything, he needs to be kept alive, he has already created an heir to the werewolf legacy of the Black family."

Every one stopped and looked at my wife. Her tiny frame was shaking slightly.

"What?" Concordia asked. "He told me he was a virgin."

"That he was, a matter of a day and a half ago." Alice said quietly. "She's pregnant, I am sure of this… four… three vampire… one werewolf."

Concordia's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. She looked at every one in the room and then promptly wheeled herself out of the room.

"She'll be fine… for now… when their born… we'll see." Regina said more to herself then to the rest of us. "By then she'll know her place in the world." Regina then started after her.

Carlisle then turned on his heel and went to Jacobs room, where he told the nurses that he was the transporter for one Jacob Black. He showed them some papers and they nodded and prepped the unconscious werewolf.

-x-x-x-

Cullen house hold

Esme POV

"ROSALIE IF THAT CROSS BREAKS…" Too late. Carlisles precious cross went flying over the banister and broke into several pieces. "…Carlisle is going to have your head." How am I suppose to fix that? I mean, that was one of the oldest antiques in the house… his father made that… oh Rose, what have you done? Carlisle was not going to be happy about this.

Rosalie stood at the top of the stairs and smiled at her handy work. Apparently pleased that the cross had indeed hit her husband and had broken.

"You have a hard head, Emmett! You remember that!"

-x-x-x-

The Hospital

Edward POV

"What about the treaty?" I asked Carlisle as we exited the hospital with Jacob.

"Billy, has given us permission to save his son. By any means necessary, even if it does mean… changing him."

"I believe my exact words were 'to hell with the treaty.'" Billy said as he followed behind us.

"Well, what he said. Where's Concordia… and gang?"

"We don't quite know. They are no where to be found and Bella is in the car. Something about she couldn't handle the situation…"

"She feels guilty… like she played apart in this… when she obviously didn't. She can't stand to see her friends in pain." Jasper said. He opened the back door of the Volvo and stepped aside.

"Well, one of us needs too…"

I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea 

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky fall's down on me…_

Carlisle just looked at us.

"What?" he said as he pulled the phone from his pocket. "It's Esme… Hello?"

"Carlisle, now promise me you won't yell?"

"Esme, why would I yell?"

"Just promise me." She demanded.

"Yes, darling."

"Rosalie and Emmett were fighting… and they still are… at least the throwing stopped." She rushed. "Then Rose set her sights on…"

"No, not the cross… please tell me the cross is in one piece."

"Well, lets just say I found most of the wood. And as long as I find the last of the splinters I can have it looking like it was never broken."

"I'll deal with her when I get home… and we have another one to be changed… or to finish changing at the house."

"Concordia?"

"No, Jacob Black."

"Oh, dear." She hung up and Carlisle got in the back seat, followed by Jasper and a half dead body. Bella had just walked out of the hospital and was in the passenger seat. I ran around to the front. Alice was also in the car. We then took off down the highway.


	6. Accepting The Truth

Dearest Readers, I am so very sorry for my absence. My computer has gone to the big cyber world in the sky. So I had to buy a new one. Oh well. So in the time that I was gone I lost my job, going to school, went on several little adventures, read Twilight and New Moon… for about the six hundredth time… it was a horrible two months for me. I had nothing to do… I was so bored that I wrote the Parent Trap… Twilight style and I just may post it… it has some of my own twists in it though. Ha ha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer.

The Darker Side

By: Alunamai

Chapter Six: Accepting the Truth

Concordia POV

No this is not happening. There is no possible… well it could happen. I'll have to go see Luke. He should be able to tell me if I am or not… it's never too soon for him to tell. Now how to ditch the royal brigade?

I wheeled myself down the corridor to the elevators and pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. It was then that I realized that I was not obligated to wheel around in the wheel chair. So I ditched that and walked in to the elevator. It was then that I heard my name.

x-x-x-x

Jasper POV

The car ride home was tense. Carlisle was fuming, Edward was off in his own little… world, Bella was concerned for her friend (which proved to me that she did not hate him), and Alice was stifling fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Angela's reaction to becoming a vampire. She nearly decks Marcus."

"Only you would find that funny." I told her.

"Where's Billy?" Bella said quietly. _Was it just I or was she very much like her fiancée in way of disappearing into her own little Edward filled world?_

"He said he'd get a ride with the others." Edward answered. "And Jasper you should know the answer to that quite easily."

"Oh."

x-x-x-x

Regina POV

"Where did she go?" I heard Omenzia question a nurse that happened to have seen her.

"When I saw her she was heading for the exit, ma'am."

"Thank you so very much." Omenzia looked at me. "I have a feeling of where she might be going… she might be going to see Luke."

"Look who I found wondering the corridors!" Jase came around the corner with Billy. His tone was playful, as if the human he pushed came from the lunatic wing.

"Jason, this is no time for playing around, we need to locate Concordia." I told the man.

"She is going to see Luke!" Omenzia squeaked. She is so much like her husband that it is not even funny. But that's what over three hundred forty years of marriage does to a person. "She's unsure of herself."

"What ever type of DNA you're drinking, I want some." I said pushing past her and grabbing her husband's arm. "Jason, pull the Lexus out front, we are going wolf hunting."

x-x-x-x

Esme POV

"What did I get myself into, Mrs. Cullen?" Angela whispered before she started to writhe and moan again.

"Calm down, sweet heart." I grabbed her hand held it, hoping to god this would comfort her. "It's not your fault, dear, it was Marcus who did this to you. It will be over sooner than you think."

A soft knock interrupted my soothing. I rose from my chair and opened the door a crack.

"What do you want Marcus?" I asked in an icy tone. "You've ruined her life, I hope you're aware of that."

"How is she?" Marcus asked completely ignoring my first statement.

"Well, lets see, Marcus, you bit the poor girl and she has venom coursing through her body. She is pain, you moron! You tore her away from her family and you are throwing her into a role she does not deserve… she didn't want eternal damnation, Marcus; she just wanted to live the way she was… the daughter of a preacher man. But you came to Forks and took that privilege away from her. You're a monster in every sense of the word. Marcus, you are a selfish poignant brat."

"You sound like a mother. But Esme, I never thought you to be hostile." He stared me down. "I just wanted to know how she was doing."

"She's doing fine, Marcus, now go, she needs her rest." I shut the door in his face and turned back to the writhing child.

x-x-x-x

Concordia POV

I came to the mansion that I had only been at a day or so ago. I loved this place, it was the perfect hiding place. No one knew about it… except for my brothers, Regina, Jason, Omenzia, and Raja. Oh, and Jacob, the love of my life, Jacob. There was no way I was going to let Matthew come between us. Matt would have to kill me in order to take me away from him… or would the truth of me actually being pregnant make me not want to be with him?

I didn't know the answer to that one. And I wouldn't until I knew for certain that I was. If only we could make it work. If only our slight difference wouldn't stand in the way. If only we were equal. If only we…

"Concordia?" Came my brothers' voice. I hadn't realized I was sitting on the snow-covered steps of the mansion and that I had tears streaming down my face. I turned my face up towards his voice. "What happened? Are you all right? What did he do to you? Matt didn't find you guys did he?" Luke picked me up and carried me into the house. The next thing I knew I was lying on my bed and my brother sat beside me stroking my hair trying his best to calm me down.

"We got into an accident and we were at the hospital. And an old friend of Aro's arrived with his family… well part of it anyway… and Alice, whose apart of the family, said that I was pregnant… she can predict the future… and I believe the last thing I heard was that they were going to change Jacob into a vampire."

"Calm down, Cori. And what Alice says is true. I saw it right after you two left. The only ones who know are Mark and John. If Matt ever found out, he would tear the boy to shreds." I knew Luke spoke the truth. He was very much like Alice. Only he was slightly different in a way where he was more certain than she was. It was terrifying. "Four. One will be half and half, two will be vampire, and one will be full-blooded werewolf. I'll leave the sex of them a mystery. I think you would like that to remain a surprise."

"Not that it matters for me. Jacob and I could never be together… we are two completely different types of creatures." I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. How could I allow myself to fall in love?

"Concordia, he is half of what you are… and if he's changed, you can just ask for the complete transformation after you give birth. Don't let a stupid little thing as "species" get in the way of true love. You're two hundred twenty nine years old, it's time for you to fall in love."

"Luke, I don't understand why it has to happen now. It's insanity. Why do I love him?"

"That is a matter for your heart to work out with your mind. Now, go back to the Cullen's, the Queen is on her way here, I'll tell her you are on your way there."

"Thank you."

x-x-x-x

Jason POV

This is insane. Regina is going after Concordia. Concordia is not that easy to find. She never has been. It is more likely that this girl has gone back to Italy than it is that she went to see Luke. Especially if Matthew is still there, they have been on the rocks since her father died. Matt is convinced that werewolf's were to blame for his death when we all know it was a freak wild fire that consumed him.

"Why did she say wolf hunting?" Billy asked me as we made our way out of the hospital. He was a strange man. He was opposed to vampires his entire life and the moment his son falls in love with one that is half werewolf, he steps aside. The hatred these two men were brought up with towards vampires is unfathomable. I don't understand why anyone would want his or her children to grow up to hate something that technically should not even exist.

"Do you remember what Concordia is?" I asked.

"Yes, half werewolf and half vampire."

"Well, in order for her to do what she is doing now, she is most likely in wolf form. So we need to hunt her down, and tranquilize her and bring her home. Most likely, we won't find her and that means we have to sit and wait."

"Oh." Was this all this man was capable of saying? Apparently.

x-x-x-x

Carlisle POV

"Rosalie, I need to speak to you… now." I said as we entered the house. "Boys, take him up to one of the empty rooms and one of you stay with him."

I started up the stairs and went to my office were the still fuming blonde waited. I went to my desk and motioned for her to sit down.

"Rose, why the cross?" I asked her quietly.

"It was there and it was a guarantee that Emmett would be in some pain. Providing it had him and not the floor. I'm sorry, Carlisle, I should have been thinking."

"You should have indeed. Just don't let it happen again. I don't want to give you the consequences."

"Yes, Carlisle." And she stood up and exited the room. I know I should have punished her for it, but it would have been a futile mission. So why bother venturing down that road.

x-x-x-x

Edward POV

Bella and I sat in _our _room. She was leafing through a book on the couch and I sat there watching her. How could I have left her last year? What was wrong with me? I knew I had left to protect her, to track down Victoria, but I didn't want to believe that was the real reason.

"Stop staring it's annoying." She giggled. She looked up from her book and stared at me. "You know we don't have to sit like this anymore. Me doing one thing… you doing exactly what you're doing now. We could be doing more… productive activities."

"Isabella, you are utterly absurd." I moved closer to her and pulled her into an embrace. I kissed the top of her head and then her lips. She surprised me by deepening the kiss. We continued like this for about ten minutes. Until my thoughts were interrupted by one Concordia Lumberg, making her way up the steps of the house.

Why do I even bother? Who am I truthfully? Why does he want me? Me of all the women in this world. Why did he choose me? I'm nothing compared to him? And now I'm to bare his children… one of which will have to live with Jacobs father and the other three are to be raised by us. What have I gotten myself into?

"Edward?" Bella brought me back to reality. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Concordia, she's in a state of self loathing… nothing Jasper can't handle." I kissed her again.

x-x-x-x-x

Omenzia POV

"Jason! Slow down!" I looked at the speedometer and saw that he was near one hundred fifty. "It doesn't matter how fast we go, we will never beat her. You know that better than any of us in this car!" I sat back in the passenger seat and crossed my arms. "Your driving could get William killed."

"I prefer to be called…"

"I wouldn't just now, she's in a mood." Regina cut him off.

"Well, who is going to go and knock on the… oh, she's not here. But Matthew is, we need to go." Jason pulled the car out of the drive and sped down towards the front gates. We were then on our way back to the Cullen's.

x-x-x-x

Esme POV (in the unused kitchen)

"Concordia, you need to relax, what is the worse that could happen?" Jasper tried in vain to calm the girl down. Concordia clung to him for dear life. "You need to let go." Jasper chuckled slightly. "Forgive, forget, and move on. This will all clear up soon enough."

"You're not going to give birth in nine months!" Concordia snapped. "I don't want to, and yet I have no choice."

"Jasper let me, please." I took the girl from his arms and held her close. I stroked her back and spoke softly to her. "Now, don't worry. Jasper is right, everything will be all right. It's not the end of the world, you'll see."

Alice came into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

"You're the lucky one, Cori, you truly are. He will stand by you what ever may come your way." Alice practically sang. "I knew he wasn't right for Bella. Bella was always the one for the vampire Edward."

"He loved Bella?" Concordia practically screamed. "Why wouldn't he tell me that?"

It was at this point that Bella entered the kitchen, in a very happy mood.

"First of all, I never loved him the way he loved me. He is more a brother than anything. He only thought we were together. It never would have worked out anyways. If I hadn't jumped from that damn cliff, Edward never would have gone to Italy he would have came back here."

"To beg her to take me back." Edward finished as he came in behind her. He also was very happy. One of two things happened, either they did the dirty deed or they… wait there is no option two. This is the same looks I remember seeing Rosalie and Emmett having about two weeks after Emmett joined the family,

"And you are correct in thinking that Esme." Edward answered my unvoiced opinion.

"Edward!" Bella nearly screeched.

"I miss the blush." He complained. "You would have thought that would have carried over… that was you most distinguishing trait."

"That would have been embarrassing." She stalked out of the room and Edward followed after.

"Where's Concordia?" I asked as I noticed that we short one person.

"She left." Alice said quietly.

"Do you have any idea as to where she went?"


	7. Wolfgang Is A Weird Name

Okay, now that I have come back into the fan writing world, I must say that Insanity is still doing the best of all my writings… why… I do not understand. Yes it is confusing and yes it makes absolutely no sense, but I must say that I can't help it. Oh well, on with this lovely story! Oh, I changed my home page! The other one was accidentally deleted.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight or New Moon; they are, of course, owned By Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Seven: Wolfgang Is a Weird Name...

Edward POV

_Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation and deliver us from evil in the name of thy father, Amen._

I stopped right outside Angela Webbers room as I caught her thoughts, and those of a particularly nosey queen. I never did take Angela to be a woman of prayer, although her father was a pastor. Most daughters of pastors tend to be more trouble but alas that would be me stereotyping.

Her royal majesty… Regina Armonzia. I should say she's a royal pain in the a… but I digress, we can't all be normal. But Regina's biggest concern is the whereabouts of her best friend… Concordia Lumberg.

She disappeared a week ago and none of us have been able to locate the woman. Regina claims they had gone to he residence in Canada. She claims she spoke to her eldest brother, Luke, who, in turn, told them she had come here. She did, but she was gone after an hour.

"Dear Lord, hear our prayers. Please help us find our friend Concordia." Regina pleaded.

x-x-x

Jacob POV

"Where could she have gone… she's worse than Bella. At least with Bella you know where to locate her… at times. Just search out a problem ridden… oh hey Bells, is there something I can help you with?" I was being stared down. Bella had daggers in her eyes.

"Don't bring me into this." She said after a moment and then she stalked off towards the piano bench to listen to Edward play. It sounded like something I had seen in the movie _Fantasia 2000. _I think it was called _Rhapsody in Blue._

"It could be worse…she could have gone back to Italy… which means we'll never see her again." Jason said as he place the book he was reading on the coffee table. "She is a runner, Jake, and when a problem comes along for her, she disappears until it is gone. Only this time she will need to face the facts."

"It's next to impossible to find her when she gets like this. That's why we are thinking of having a tracking devise put in so we can find when we need to. She is like a typical werewolf… never there when you need them, but at your side the moment you don't. She is a crazy child." Omenzia laughed.

"Well, you all know it stems back to her marriage in 1799." Jason became serious at once. "Matt will never let her go again because of what happened."

"What happened?" I found myself asking.

"Her first husband was a werewolf name Xavier Wells. He was what you would call now a womanizer. He would cheat on her and he would abuse her. When Matthew caught him attacking his eight months pregnant sister, Matt went ballistic. He ended up killing him.

"So now Concordia is terrified of falling in love with anyone… and she has fallen in love with you. If she hadn't we wouldn't be looking for her. It's that simple."

"She was pregnant when her first husband had been killed?" I asked. I was slightly confused. My Concordia had not only been with another man, but she had also had had a kid.

"Ceres Proserpina, oh she was a beautiful baby. No one knows where she is now… she was born vampire. She disappeared when she turned twenty and we have not seen her since. She had beautiful flaming red hair. The last person she was seen with was some lowlife vampire named James… she was in love with him. I think it was just infatuation with life in the fast lane. She was always a strange child."

"Victoria." All the present Cullens in the room and myself said.

"It has to be the same person." Alice said. "The resemblance between Victoria and Concordia are really close. Only Cori has dark brown hair."

"Ceres' father was a red head. He wanted her named Victoria, that's what Nicholas, Cori's father. So that was her middle name. That was what Nick called her. It wouldn't surprise me if she used that name either. She was always a spiteful creature…"

"That wench is avenging her precious James' death!" Rosalie stood up and stalked over to Omenzia. "How dare you speak kindly of her when she is out there trying to kill my brothers fiancée!"

"Why would she be after Bella?" Omenzia questioned patiently. Obviously not enjoying the fact that she was just interrupted.

"I believe my key words were… 'That wench is avenging her precious James' death!' Last summer Edward, Emmett, and Jasper destroyed James. James had decided to track Bella and we did everything in our power to protect her. Needless to say… he is dead!"

"And she is going to take a mate for a mate?" Jason asked.

"Obviously." Rose shot at him.

"Well, we'll need to stop that, now won't we." Omenzia said quietly.

"That's easier said than done." Edward commented. "I tried tracking her… that took me far far away." He sounded like Shrek in the second Shrek movie. You know, the part where he tells Donkey that where they are going is very far away.

"Don't remind me… that period of time was extremely dark for me…" Bella said softly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they all thought about the happenings over the last part of last year and the first three months of the this year.

"Maybe we should be out looking for Concordia." I suggested. "Has anyone gone to the Club?"

"No." everyone said mostly to themselves.

"Well, then I'm going." I said and picked up a set of keys. I looked down at them and noticed with relief that they were mine. I thanked God that my father had Sam drop off the Rabbit. I don't think I would want to drive one of the Cullens cars.

"I'll go with you!" Regina jumped up from her spot on the floor and she was followed by Omenzia and Jason. The rest just sat there staring after us as we walked out the door.

x-x-x-x

Concordia POV… Club Underworld

_How could I have left like that? Jacob is most likely going out of his mind wondering where I am at, no need to mention the fact that he is no longer the werewolf I fell in love with. I need him more than life seems to imply to my mind. I need him like a starving man needs food, like a blood thirsty monster needs the vital life force running through it's victims veins. _

_And yet, I have lied to myself. Telling myself that everything is a trick. Something to test me, to make sure I remain on my toes. To make sure I never fall into that black abyss called love. _

_No, that would be completely insane… selfish even… to think that the gods are so merciless that they would make someone go through out eternity with out some one to love. _

_And, what if Alice is right… and Luke? Am I to endure the next eighteen years raising four children that will be torn apart because of species difference? It's insane to think that they won't be… they'll hate each other solely because two of them are vampires and one of the others is half vampire and half werewolf… and the final one being completely werewolf. What if one of them is born human? That I may be able handle._

_No, I'm only kidding myself. By the time they are eighteen I'll be much to attached._

I stared at the microphone that sat alone on the stage. I knew that it was still on… I could hear the high pitch scream of the power supply box that was located in the very back of the building. Amazing how Jordania leaves and all the power to the building is still running… I'll have to have a talk with that girl. I may be rich but I can't afford the high electric bills every month. Well, I can but we needn't tell her that!

I sauntered over to the microphone and tapped it; the sound resonated through the entire room. I took it out of its cradle and started to hum a tune that I remembered my mother singing me to sleep at night with. After I left England and moved in with my father, he hummed the same thing. He couldn't remember the words but my mother did. I racked my brain for the information… for the words. I only came up empty handed. So I improvised. I still had no luck… my mind kept going to Jacob.

I sat down on the stage and tried again… no such luck. So then I tried lying down. Nothing. I was lost to a world of Jacob… and that's when it hit me.

_I'm lost to a world_

_Of your beautiful face_

_I can't get enough _

_Of your dark eyes_

_Your happiness_

_It's contagious_

_As is your smile_

_I could live in those eyes_

A door slamming open interrupted me. I looked towards the door and my heart gave a gigantic leap of the joy. I was up and running within seconds.

"JACOB!" I threw myself into his strong arms. He sort of reminded me of Emmett… only with a dark russet undertone to the pallor of his skin. I kissed him deeply never wanting to let him go.

"Concordia." He said breaking us apart. "Never disappear like that again. I was worried sick. I could never live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Jacob, I'm a grown woman… I can care for myself." I said this as politely as possible… there was no need to hurt his feelings. I never use to care about hurting any one's feelings before… but now I have this… this… I don't even know what this is… and I find myself being kind. All I really want is Jacob… no matter what he becomes.

x-x-x-x

Esme POV

"Now, Angela, what do you truly think of Marcus… in all honesty?" I asked. I was not only the mother in this house but I was usually the marriage counselor as well… why not help Angela come to terms that she and Marcus would be together for the rest of eternity… cause truthfully, none of us can do a thing about the situation.

"He kidnapped me from my home… why shouldn't I hate him?" she said quietly. She shot Marcus a look of absolute hatred. He returned the look with an impish grin and stuck his tongue out. How old was he again?

"Marcus, please stop acting like a child… I am trying to help the two of you." I said as I slumped in my chair and placed a hand on my forehead. "Now, Marcus, what are your feelings about Angela's accusations?"

"Well, I believe that they are false. I did not kidnap her." He stated as if it were a fact that he was innocent.

"Sure you didn't." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Esme?" Marcus stood up.

"Nothing. Look you two will need to work this out on your own… I can't keep you two in check long enough for a session. You two fight like cats and dogs! I can't handle it any longer."

"Hmmm, but we are more like cats than we are dogs, don't you agree Angelina?" Marcus was starting to get a hold of how to push Angela's buttons… I could sense this.

"For the twentieth time, Marcus, my name is Angela… you may call me Angie, but do not call me Angelina."

This was starting to get tedious. I couldn't handle the two of them arguing like this. It was like… when Rosalie and Edward first met… two different spheres crashing into one another.

"I can see our relationship blossoming, my Cherie."

"Stop calling me any endearing names… I don't like when someone that I barely know…"

"But I love you that is why I call you those things." Marcus said in a very Dane Cook sort of voice.

"Why don't you two just Duke this out and I will return in a little while to see if we are ready to get along." And with that I stood up and stalked out of the room. I was not even paying attention to where I going. The next thing I knew I had smacked into a brick wall… you know what I mean. I would have fallen backwards but his strong arms caught me before I even realized I had walked into someone.

"Well, well, well… it's not everyday that Dr. Cullens favorite patient just happens to walk right into him." I looked up into the eyes of Carlisle. When he saw the look on my face he became serious. "Esme, what's wrong?"

"Marcus and Angela… they are driving me up a wall. I can't referee the two of them anymore… its like… world war three with them."

"They'll get it together… she just needs to be willing to change."

"Carlisle, it's not just that, but he knows exactly what is going to happen between them and well, he is using it to his advantage. He knows exactly what buttons push to get a rise out of her… and we all know where that will lead." I pulled back a bit from my husband. "Am I doing the right thing by letting them fight it out?"

"I'll go check on them…"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you two!" Emmett came strolling by, a smirk on his face that was all to amused. "I went to the room where you were talking to Marcus and Angela, cause I needed to ask you a question… and I had to run out of there the moment I walked in… they are making out like there's no tomorrow."

"What?" I looked at my son a moment. I couldn't believe what he saying.

"OH MY GOD! GET A ROOM!" Aro yelled. He then came around the corner and strutted towards us. "Is there anyway that Marcus and Angelina could be given a private room? Or would you rather not know what's going on in that room?"

"I have only been gone three minutes and they are already getting along?"

"I wouldn't say it's getting along… I'd say it's more of a mutual understanding." Aro then walked towards the stairs. "Emmett, how about a game of Battleship… Aro style?"

"I'm game!" And Emmett took off after him.

"Well, maybe we should find them a room." Carlisle said pulling away.

x-x-x-x

Five Months later (November… 2006)

Alice POV

_It's been five no six months since the Volturi have arrived with what Aro calls the Royal Vampire family. I don't know about what the rest of the family thinks but… they are truly farther than royalty! But alas, who am I to judge… I act the same way those three girls do any ways. Well, not as of late…_

_Two days after Marcus and Angela started "getting along" Regina's cousin… Demetrio… came for a visit. The reason why this was significant was:_

_**Flashback**_

"_Well, I do know if your power is bringing things back to life then it's possible for both born and changed… but that power is extremely rare. I only know of one… Demetrio Stregoni. He's a cousin of min and he is a phenomenal healer. Personally, I think that's how my parents conceived me in the first place. Because reproduction can only be done with in the first three hundred to six hundred years of age. When my parents were married, they were both seven hundred years old. When I was born, they were 1038 years old. The spring that they conceived me Demetri was visiting has favorite Aunt Andromedia."_

_**End flashback**_

_So you may be able to imagine what has turned the Cullen household upside down… poor Jasper… not only do we have four pregnant women in the house… but Jasper feels everything that we feel. Funny thing is that two of us will give birth a month after Concordia… I will most likely go into labor at about the same time or a day or two later._

_I know it sounds insane… vampires that are pregnant… but it could happen… if you have a weird cousin who brings things back to life. Well, not your cousin but an eccentric queens cousin. All I know is that my Jasper is overjoyed to be a father… he has not told me this but lets be honest here… it's Jasper! You can feel his joy from here all the way down to Phoenix! _

_So lets get an update on all the women in the house. Esme, as being the mother of all except her husband and the Volturi, is excited. Rosalie is in a rather happy mood; she is supposed to have a daughter. Bella is expecting triplets… two girls and a boy. I am supposed to have twins. And Concordia is still having four… two girls two boys. This is going to be quite an interesting spring._

_Rosalie and Emmett have planned to live on their own. That was not surprising to here. Bella, Edward, Jasper, and I have decided to stay with Esme and Carlisle. Omenzia and Jason have also decided to stay with us. Concordia has decided that she will leave her children with Omenzia and Jason… only two of them will reside with us… the other two will reside with Billy and or Same and Emily._

"It's better this way… honestly." Concordia said quietly. "Jacob is much young a vampire to control himself… and I didn't do so well the last time I had children."

"But how are you going to know which are which?" Bella asked quietly.

"I just will, there are ways of knowing. A child born a vampire is usually born with gold or red eyes. A werewolf is usually born with deep brown… to black eyes." She paused a moment. "But sometimes it is hard to tell. But after a few weeks the eyes will become the color of what ever their human eye color is to be, at least that's how it was with Ceres."

Concordia is five and a half months pregnant… she looks to be way more than that. Two weeks after she had returned from trying to disappear her and Jacob were married. It was a cute ceremony. Vampires and Werewolves getting along… Matthew Lumberg being restrained by not only his brothers but Emmett and Jasper as well. Oh, it truly was beautiful.

"Alice, snap out of your reverie please." Edward called from across the room. "I am forced to remember the aftermath of that wedding… poor Father O'Malley… he never saw it coming… thank god he was one of the few vampire priests in existence."

"Was?" Esme asked. "Is he dead?"

"No."

"Then he is…"

"Yes, Esme."

"It was funny though." Emmett laughed. "I mean, after Matt finally did get loose and attack Jacob… that was funny. The look on Father O'Malley's face was priceless. Come to think of it… the look on Esmes face was also priceless."

"And when Father O'Malley was finished he just threw the bible over his shoulder as if to say he was finished with the entire ordeal." Rosalie giggled lightly. "And the four werewolves that dove on top of Matt and Jacob… and then to have Carlisle, Aro, Caius, and Marcus trying to break up the fight. Only to need help from the rest of the Lumberg boys, Jason, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Now that was funny."

"That had to of been the best wedding I have ever been to!" Omenzia laughed. "Though mine was quite eventful."

"Yeah, only because you got your way!" Jason laughed.

"Don't start with me Jason." Omenzia snapped.

"Yes dear."

"How about we decide what to name the children." Esme decided. "Edward and Bella, you two go first."

"Well," Edward started. "For the girls, we decided on Elizabeth, after my mother, and Carley, after Carlisle. For a boy, we decided on Edward. We'll call him Junior!"

"No, I thought you'd call him Edwin!" Emmett tried to joke. He was only shot a death glare.

"I was thinking of naming our daughter Lalita." Rosalie stated happily.

"Alice, how about you?" Esme said. I hadn't noticed before that she had clipboard and a pen. She was writing this all down. Thankfully Jasper stepped in for me.

"We were thinking that if we had boys they would be Sebastian and Eduardo." He waited a moment. Obvious something was funny about the last name. "I'm kidding about the second name, Edward. No the second boy will be named Sylvester. And if we were to have girls…"

"We were thinking Josephine and Catherine. If we get one of each it will be Sylvester and Josephine." I liked making final decisions.

"And that leaves Concordia!" Esme chimed. "Any ideas dear?"

"Well, I want one of my boys named Wolfgang… yeah I know it's weird, Jake, but I like it!" Concordia laughed a bit. "Then we will name one of our daughters after Jakes dad, Wilhelmina, a boy after my brother, Luka, and then a daughter after my mother… Katrina."

"Wolfgang as in Mozart?" Edward asked looking up from where he was staring.

"Yep! Wolfgang Amadeus Black."

"Lets pray that he's born a werewolf then!" Jacob chimed. "A vampire with a name like that is likely to get killed."

"Jake, you are utterly absurd." Concordia told her husband.

"Wolfgang is a weird name." Jake continued.

"Yeah, and so is Sylvester." Rosalie laughed.

"Don't make fun of my child." Jasper growled.

"Our child." I told him.

x-x-x

Carlisle POV

Once again, they are arguing. You would think these boys would have learned by now that arguing with pregnant women is not the wisest idea. They are incredibly moody and can be quite frustrating to be around… I think the only one who really knows better than to argue would be Jasper… although he has also been quite moody. Almost as if he were pregnant as well… oh that would be much to funny.

Jasper and Edward are the two that are really watchful over Alice and Bella. Jasper is mainly concerned about Alice's size. She's so tiny and having children is not really a wise idea, but what are supposed to do. She can't exactly go to a hospital to have them and I have to deliver them here… thank god Jason is also a licensed practioner.

Edward is mainly concerned that Bella will get hurt…_ she's going to give birth, Edward, it is going to hurt… it's not a walk in the park._ He watches her like a hawk at all hours of the day… like he didn't before. But we all know how over protective he can be.

I on the other hand get to be a grand father… and I don't look a day over twenty-three! Esme has suggested we buy a much larger house this time. I agreed with her because we don't have room for seven more and Omenzia and Jason. Esme is excited, for lack of a better word, that there will be little children in the house that she can help raise. It's what she always wanted.

"We decided that we are going to stay with you guys." Emmett said after awhile of silence. "We figured that it would be easier that way."

"Of course it is." Esme said thought fully.

x-x-x-x

_A/N: Okay, I know that has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written! SO I hope you enjoyed it… oh, and another thing, I know vampires cannot have children but I wanted to try something new… but I think we are going to have complications with some of them… I don't know, give me some ideas! R&R_


	8. What Jasper Shouldn't Have Done

I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer. (starts to tearlessly sob… yeah that's right… I am a vampire for those of you who did not know!"

A/N: Okay, all I know is that Hostess has this little chocolate covered roll cake thing… it ahs a creamy inside and they call them Ho-Ho's… they are also know as swill cake rolls… (I am giggling uncontrollably right now…) Well when I was human I had an addiction to them… and I am actually taking this chapter from something my mother told me she ate all the time when she was pregnant with me. She could go thru 1-2 boxes of Nutter Butters… I hate Nutter Butters!

Oh, and the Cullens have moved into the large Lumberg Estate… along with the La Push Werewolves… and Billy... and Concordia's brothers. (this shall be fun!)

Chapter Eight: What Jasper Shouldn't Have Done

January

Jasper POV

This house was enormous… it had to be the size of a small town… and five or six Medieval castles. Not the small ones… no the ones that Kings lived in.

I stood in one of the many dark stairwells, waiting for Concordia… I was not in the least bit happy about what I was about to do… If Carlisle found out about this… I would be as dead as… a doornail.

"Did you bring it?" a low female voice asked behind me.

"Did you?"

"Did any one see you?"

"No."

"Here is the entire Friends series… enjoy. Now, the stuff."

I handed over four bags of Hostess Ho-Ho's. I then turned to walk away from the scene of the crime but I only walked into a brick wall… or rather someone standing behind me.

_Shit, Carlisle._

"Not quite, but close." Edward said after a moment. I heard Concordia turn and retreat back up the stairs… she was in desperate hope of reaching her room before Carlisle found her.

"Do we enjoy watching Friends?" Someone from behind Edward asked me after a moment. I looked past Edward and saw John Lumberg, Concordia's older brother… one of them at least.

"Oh, this." I said in a hurried tone. "No, no, this is for Alice."

"Alice already has that." Edward stated as I pushed past them.

_Shut Up! I love this show… and I kind of lost Alice's DVD's._

"Of course you did." Was the last thing I heard Edward say before I turned the corner and was pulled into a darkened room.

"What is this, pull Jasper into darkened area's day?"

"Not quite. What did you give the Lumberg girl?" The voice was masked, but it was definitely female.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that." I stated. I was sent into the door by incredible force. I couldn't see her face… but I knew for a fact that it was not Alice. She was slightly taller… Bella? And then I noticed three more figures coming towards us… all of them masked. All I could feel were raging hormones, hunger pains, and a rage that could only belong to… Carlisle?

"Jasper, I don't want to do this but… it must be done." The one, who I thought was Bella, yanked the dvd's from my hands and tossed them over to a much taller figure… Rosalie? This was not good.

"No! Not my Friends dvd's." I whined. I sounded like Dane Cook.

"Oh, we promise not to hurt your precious movies, Major Whitlock."

"Hey, I'm only allowed to call him that… and that's only when we're playing…"

"Alice, don't you dare!" I snapped. I did not need everyone to know about mine and Alice's sex life.

"Risk." She finished quickly. "When we play Risk."

"Right." Rosalie said after a moment. At least I think it was Rosalie.

"We want whatever you got for Cori." Bella stated poking me in the chest. "Same location as her… midnight tonight… and don't bring a soul. Edward will meet you there." She pulled me from the doorway and opened the door. She was out the door in a second followed by Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie stopped in the doorway and looked at me.

"I would also like some Swedish fish, Lifesaver Gummies, a huge vat of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and a few roles of chocolate chip cookie dough. I like to scoop the ice cream with the…"

"ROSE!" Alice called in an angry tone.

"Coming." She looked at me one more moment. "I'll send Emmett with Edward." And then she was gone. I turned to face the last figure in the room. I was positive that it was Carlisle.

"So, Jasper, what did you give Concordia?" the male voice asked.

"Umm, first, who are you?"

"You know who it is, Jasper!" He said agitated.

"Oh, Carlisle! Um, exactly what you said she couldn't have." I said quickly.

"Exactly." He answered. " The reason she can't have those… those… whatever their called is because it's not good for the baby… babies."

"But Carlisle… I can't handle this… if I don't give them what they want… they drive me up the wall… and I can't handle that. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go shopping."

A/N: Sorry it's so short… next chapter will be longer… I promise.


	9. What Carlisle Didn’t Tell Them

Okay, I am so sorry about the delay but we have no internet at home so I had to type this up and figure out how to get it to a computer that takes a flash drive (not floppy disk drive on the new computer… it sucks!)

I don't own Twilight or New Moon. They are Mrs. Meyers.

Chapter Nine: What Carlisle Didn't Tell Them

Thursday February 12, 2007

Bella POV

Mmmmmmmmmmm, ice cream and cookie dough." Rosalie stated as we sat on Alice's bed and watched the Friends DVDs we stole from Jasper.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. We just sent him to the store like fifteen minutes ago.

"Alice." She stated simply.

"Oh, sorry Bella, did you want some?" Alice said struggling to get up. She then waddled over to the walk-in-closet and opened another door where light flooded out. "Jasper bought this refrigerator about a month and a half ago. He just restocked it about a day and a half ago."

"Does John know you have that in here?" I asked.

"He doesn't have to know. It's my house, not his. Daddy left the house to me. Although, the boys seem to think different." Concordia said as she entered the room. "And I told her it was perfectly fine that she kept a fridge in here. Lord knows I have one in my room."

"Um, what flavor do you want Bella? Like Baskin Robins we have thirty-one flavors and one of our own creation. Blood Vanilla Ice Cream… it is the strangest of all the flavors we have but it is awesome."

"I think I will pass on that one. Um, do you have Cherry Garcia?"

"Yep. Cori, would you like anything?"

"I think I'll take you up on that Blood Vanilla."

"Alright."

"Do we have to watch Friends? I mean couldn't we watch, like, I don't know, a chick flick?" Alexa Montgomery had entered the room with a huge bag filled with little snacks for us whales. (Yeah I know we are the farthest things from whales but at this particular point in time it is what we look like.) Her mother Raja, her sisters Reia and Helena, and then Esme, followed her into the room. "I mean, it is girls night in… and at least this week we are not watching Family Guy!"

"Hey! I happen to really like that show." Omenzia said from her position on the floor. "I thought we could all watch it and compare the characters to our husbands. Like I said… Edward is definitely Stewie."

"Edward is not an evil little child trying to take over the world… or kill his mother for that matter." Esme stated as she sat down in one of the chairs. "Where's Emily?"

"She is on her way. She stopped at Jewel, Albertsons, Meijer… whatever the hell the grocery store is called here." Omenzia said after a moment of thought.

"So, who wants to watch a movie?" Alexa asked after about ten minutes of silence. "I suggest…"

"I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU RELIZE THAT, MARCUS! WE ARE SO NOT EVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER!" Angela screamed as she entered the room and slammed the door.

"Hey, I'm bleeding from the ears here, Chewbacca… lets take the main down a tad Skid Row." Helena said covering her ears. "Not only did I here it loud and clear in your mind… I had it screamed in my ears."

"Lets watch Bride and Prejudice!" Alexa announced. "Its funny, romantic, based on a great book, and it has lots of music."

"Didn't we watch that about a month ago?" Esme stated as she sat down beside me.

"No, that was Pride and Prejudice… with Keira Knightly." Alexa reminded her.

"How about a Pirate of The Caribbean night?" I suggested. "We could watch…"

"How about ER! I have the latest release… season 2001 to 2002." Alice said after a moment. "Dr. Carter, Dr. Kovach, among others."

"Dr. Carter. Now he was cute." Esme said after a moment. "He was the cutest doctor I had ever seen."

There came a sudden knock at the door. Reia popped up to answer it while the rest of us just stared wide-eyed at Esme.

"Why hello Carlisle. How are you this lovely evening?" Reia said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Fine thank you for asking. Oh, Esme, darling, who is the cutest doctor you have ever laid eyes on?"

"You. I was referring to television doctors, my love, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh. Well that's all right then. You ladies have fun then." He then left the room.

"Unless you count Dr. McDreamy on Grays Anatomy." Helena said after about three minutes had passed. Enough time to make sure he was out of earshot. Stifling a giggle.

"Dr. McDreamy!" they all squealed.

"Well, he's no Carlisle… or Edward for that matter." Regina said after a moment. "But he sure does surpass any human doctor I have ever seen."

"Is this going to be a chat night or a movie night?" Rosalie stated impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue." Esme scolded lightly.

"Alright, lets watch…" Alice deliberated. "The Notebook."

"No."

"How about Enough with Jennifer Lopez?" Raja suggested.

"No, brings back to many bad memories." Esme stated immediately.

"Could we make a choice?" Rosalie stated. "If we don't I will choose and you all have to deal with it."

"We are not watching Gentlemen Prefer Blondes again! That will be the fourth time in two months." I stated getting slowly agitated.

"Bella, what do you want to watch." Alice asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean." I announced.

"Great! We have a movie!" Helena stated jumping up and grabbing the DVD. "Oh, wait, One or Two?"

"The first then the second, of course." I stated.

x-x-x-x

Edward POV

"So, what is the status of the girls?" Emmett asked the moment Carlisle entered the room.

"They were talking about the ER doctors."

"Your ER or the show?" Mark asked.

"The show."

"They have decided to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean. And they are all drooling over how cute Johnny Depp is… oh and Orlando Bloom."

"If I was a woman, I would so date Johnny Depp." Aro mumbled.

We all stared at him as if a huge bug was crawling on his face.

"Okay then." Jasper said after he entered the room. "How's Alice? Is she comfortable? Of course she's comfortable I can sense it…"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you worry to much?" Matthew asked as he read a newspaper.

"Frequently."

"Anyone up for a hunting trip?" Luke asked.

"Absolutely not! Not in their condition. That's why I have everything brought in to me… unless I am sent on a shopping trip." _Why on earth would I leave my precious Alice alone here with those dogs in her condition?"_

"Jasper is right. And they need at least one doctor here at all times." Carlisle said after a moment.

"Lets watch a movie." Emmett said looking around at all the guys. _Like… Elf! Or Kicking and Screaming, Zoolander, or my personal favorite… The Notebook!_

"Okay, so what do we have to choose from?" I asked walking over to one of the walls that was lined with DVDs. "I was like ten when that came out… and it sucked."

"How about…"

x-x-x

Alice POV

"Sorry I'm late, girls! There was a lot of traffic… okay, a wolf was in the middle of the road and he was so cute! So I had to go pet it! Now, I know what your thinking… isn't that dangerous…"

An hour later.

"…So anyways, what are we watching?"

"Pirates of the …" Bella started.

"Oh! I love this movie!"

"You know, I never thought her to be a talker…" Bella whisper so low that only Emily was unable to hear us."

"Ow." Concordia said after a minute.

"Cori, what happened?" Esme and Raja asked immediately.

"Nothing, I… I think I'm okay." She stammered quietly.

"I don't." Helena said standing up.

"Seriously I'm…owww… fine…"

"Sweetie, now I'm no expert at this, but I think you're about to go into labor." Esme said quickly. "Well, it may be a while till they come but still…"

"It's too soon." She wailed. "I'm not due until mid March… It's only the twelve of February."

"It's normal to have them early." Raja said. "I had Helena and her brother a month early. They surprisingly lived."

"NOT HELPING!" one collective voice yelled.

"One of you go get Carlisle, Edward, and Jason!" Esme said as she took control of the situation.

"Why Jason?" Omenzia asked puzzled. "I mean… yes, he is a doctor… but he's an idiot."

"Do the words 'He's a doctor' mean anything to you?" Concordia yelled. "I mean, I don't know if you've noticed… but I'M ABOUT TO POP! AND IT"S NOT LIKE THERES ONLY ONE IN THERE!!!"

"Alright!" Omenzia shouted.

"It's like you have never had a kid before." Raja said almost completely to herself.

Now those who are in the know… like… oh, I don't know… Bella, Rosalie, and I… know the story behind Raja's comment… oh wait… Bella doesn't know.

"What?" I don't know who said it.

"When Cori was about eighteen… and the world was a completely different place in 1806, but she was married to a man."

"I should hope so." Esme chimed.

"Me too." Concordia said.

"Let me finish." Raja said in an irritated tone. "Well, she was married to some guy named Tobias Blackwell, and lets just say he was… how do you say… mean. Now, about a year later she gave birth to a baby girl. She named her Ceres Proserpina Victoria Blackwell. A year later Tobias disappeared off the face of the earth. We have our suspicions that Matt had something to…"

"Matt did have something to do with it… He was sick of seeing me cry so he took matters into his own hands." Concordia stated.

"And then when the girl turned twenty years old, she disappeared with some low life… I believe his name was James. No one has seen her since… but at that point she was known as Victoria… but…"

"So it's your daughter that wants me dead… great!" Bella said as the door opened. "Oh, well. It's not like life could get any worse."

"When did this start?" Carlisle said coming into the room, his little black bag… Blackie… in tow.

"Oh, look, he brought his pet bag… Blackie!" Rosalie said laughing.

"Rose, we don't need the wise cracks now." Carlisle said as he took Cori's blood pressure. "I need everyone to vacate the room… except for Edward, Jason, Jacob, and Esme."

And we left.

x-x-x

Jacob POV

20 hours later.

"Boy, I swear to God that once I am done with this, you will be wishing you were never born." Concordia screamed.

"Breath." Edward ordered.

"Breath." Esme also ordered.

"Sweetie, your doing fine." I told her.

"Don't sweetie me." And then she screamed.

"Breath!"

x-x-x

Regina POV

"…_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow, wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallato, Maybe just go to my place and kick it like Tai Bo… and possibly bend you over… look back and watch me… smack that all on the floor, smack that give me some more, smack that till you get sore, smack that oh oh oh…"_ I looked up from the book I held in my hands and watched as Embry, Jared, and Emmett pretended to be Akon. There was absolutely no music playing so it was funny as they forgot words and pretended to "smack that".

"Revolting." Rosalie stated as she watched her husband make an absolute imbecile of himself.

"I couldn't agree more." Raja stated.

"_Eight days a week… cause I… mmmmmmmhmmmmmmhmmmmmm"_ Bella was half singing, half humming to herself.

"Well, that's a nice touch." Billy said as he stared out the window. "Some rappers lyrics with the Beatles…"

"Are you ever not cynical… or is this you everyday?" Luke Lumberg asked.

"If we were not family, I would not be here." Billy said rolling away.

"Roll away from me… roll away." Luke laughed.

"What's funny about this entire thing with Cori is that she is having a litter. I mean… in werewolf terms that is what she is having." Mark said as he stared at the wall above my head.

"Considering she is only half vampire and he's a werewolf… was a werewolf… and now they will have to separate the four of them." Alice said. She leaned her head against Jaspers shoulder and sighed. "Who is going to take care of them… I mean… at least two of them are going to live with Billy, but what about the other two?"

"We have a year or two before we need to decide." Omenzia said as she leafed through a magazine.

"But it's better we figure this out now… I mean… I already know that Raja won't do it…" I said as I sat there. "Jase and Omenzia are never in one place at one time. And when they are… they're always all over each other. It's kind of gross… not going to lie! I wouldn't subject children to that. Now, we do have the three old men over there…" I tilted my head towards the three old men of the Volturi. "…But I think Caius might accidentally eat one for breakfast. Truthfully, this leaves us with the Cullens… but which pair should get custody of the two little ones…"

"You can't just throw children into the hands of who ever you want." Rosalie said.

"Sweetie… I'm the queen. I can do what ever the hell I damn well please."

"I like my hair growth!" Alice said, apparently not paying attention to anything that was being said. "I mean… it's only been what… six, seven months and I have hair down to my shoulders… I mean… seriously I have had nothing to work with since the twenties… I love it!"

"You, apparently, were one of those people who could get a haircut and it grows out to it's starting length within a few weeks." I stated. "Now, back to the matter at… Alice and Jasper could have custody of the two little ones."

"What?" Jasper said immediately.

"It's just a suggestion… it's not like I would actually make you take on two more children when you have three already… or will have three."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" Alice looked up at me. "Esme would love nothing more than to raise a child… and Carlisle would be a great father."

"He already is!" Emmett laughed as he stopped pretending to "smack that".

"How long has it been?" Billy asked rolling back into the room.

"Just about twenty-four hours. It could be another ten to twelve hours." I said.

"I know that… I have three myself." Billy spat.

"I know!"

x-x-x

ten hours later

Jacob POV

"Get away… all of you." Cori yelled.

"Cori, you're going to need to start pushing." Carlisle said after a few moments.

"No." she stated flatly.

"You have no choice, my love." I told her.

"You know, when I get out of these restraints you are a dead man."

"Don't worry, Jake, it's just the pain talking." Jason laughed.

"Actually, she really means every word she said." Edward said in a quiet voice.

x-x-x

Alice POV

A few hours later

"She's done!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Jasper asked.

At that moment, Jacob and Esme came down the stairs with four bundles of joy.

"Two boys, two girls." Jacob said happily. "These two," he nodded at the two he held. "Are Wilhelmina and Wolfgang. And those two," he nodded towards Esme. "Are Katrina and Luke."

"Oh! Their so cute!" Bella gasped.

"Don't say that to Edward." Esme said with a laugh.

"Oh, he'll get over it… in three months."

"True."

_You can't just leave them… you just had them!_

_I can do whatever the hell I want._

_Cori! You need to take care of your children… Jake, you too!_

_Sorry, but where she goes I go!_

"That can't be good." I said aloud.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"They're going to leave within the next forty-eight hours."

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"You and Concordia. Only, the two of you are leaving the babies." I explained.

The room was quiet and it remained that way until Concordia came down.

"I'm going back to Italy."


End file.
